Forgotten Truths
by Sade
Summary: When a new team of Sailor Senshi are pushed from their home in order to save it, what will become of them - What will become of their relationships with the Sailor Senshi of this galaxy?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer(s): Not mine. Theirs. points to Sailor Moon Creators

All of the scouts names are Elven(taken from Tolkein's works), so that may be why they're a bit funny. A.N.s: I have a chart of everyone's names and meanings around here somewhere. ; (I may put it as a separate chapter. X.x; )

Warnings for Language and Implied Rape. But just in this chapter, no worries. Oh, and nothing happens. Trust me. These girls are smart enough not to get raped.

Oh, and It's still being Beta-read, I just wanted it up and online.

Forgotten Truths Arc (pt.1)

Prologue: (In the beginning)

Naori's P.O.V

By Hannah, aka VoltZip

Walk without footprints

Breathe without breath

Our lives leave no trace

Motto of the Assassin's Guild

I've always disliked starting stories, especially my own. I never know how to start, on what topic, or how subtly. I was told once that I was a good writer, but I think he was only trying to flatter me. So, straying from the topic a bit eh? Don't mind my ramblings; they'll pop up whenever I feel necessary. I think I'll start, however, by telling you who the Forgotten Truths are: Forgottenfury, Forgottenfayth, Forgottenfrenzy, Forgottenfear and me, Forgottenfyre. We represent the part of people, deep down inside, the places where people forget to look.

Anyhow, back to the subject (I seem to be doing this a lot of late). The five of us had never met before our Coronation. Coronation of the Powers, to be precise, Fayth had already been crowned; her mother had died recently. Actually, whenever we transformed, we ended up calling out to each other with nicknames. I was Hell, Fayth was Angel. Fear was Shadow, Fury was Berserker, and Frenzy was Ghoul. It was all very complicated, but it was easier than calling out five or more syllables.

Now, to stray yet again off topic, you'll notice how the heirs to the thrones are all female. That's because the line of reign lies within the female line, not the male. Of course, the male lineage in the royal line was always recognized, and they usually ruled beside they're sister/cousin/niece et cetera, until the female was married. I had always thought it skewed logic, but I had never taken my place as High Queen, so I didn't know the point.

So, the coronation day came, and to put it bluntly, it was all very… blah. I know, you must be thinking, 'How could a coronation to exquisite powers be… blah?!' I don't know, to be honest. I suppose it just wasn't what I had expected. It was all very formal. We got our weapons, henshin bracelets (which were pretty neat, actually), did a little showoff-y spectacle, was cheered upon, there was a reception (which was probably the most interesting part), and it was over. So, do you agree? Blah.

"You know, it'd be nice to know what I'm supposed to do with this thing. I mean, there isn't any evil on your planet, is there?"

The three of us had gathered in the reception hall with all of the guests. Needless to say, there were thousands of them. Ok, not thousands, but you get my point, right? They red head was tossing a dagger, one of her new weapons, into the air, leather-clad hip leaning lazily against a table laden with cups and drinks.

"Eeek! Fear, be careful! They might break!" I swear the redhead jumped a foot into the air at this prompt. The voice itself was not startling, but the fact that it had suddenly come from behind us.

Fear blinked. "Fayth, for God's sake, they're weapons of mass power. You'd think they'd break if I dropped them?" The color had drained from the delicate face that accompanied the girl. "Let's just see, shall we?"

The younger girl, Fayth, squeaked, and pulled on my sleeve. "Make her stop, Fyre!"

I sighed in defeat. It was just so hard to say no to the girl. "C'mon Fear, I know they won't break, if it's any consolation, so stop scaring the poor thing."

The girl glared at the both of us, but slipped the dagger into it's sheath by her boot. We had only met an hour prior, but it was so easy to talk with them; it was like we had known each other for ages. Fury and Frenzy hadn't arrived yet, so I took the time to study the hall. I suddenly wondered why I hadn't done so yet, it was, unbelievably, hard to miss.

The entire room was nearly taken up by the dance floor, which had been magiked to look as it you were dancing on glass. Under that glass, clouds floated in massive amounts (In truth, I had stopped dancing after a while; it was making me dizzy). The hall hadn't been covered in lace and streamers as I had suspected earlier. Instead, bubbles were floating around the room, and every once in a while, a bubble would pop with a tiny squeak, and shower the room with gold and silver glitter.

The smaller girl, who had been come to known as Fayth, had taken special delight in this, for reasons unknown to the rest of us. The other half of the bubbles, those that did not pop, had been transferred light, so the hall was cast in an eerie light, the kind when the not-yet-nighttime-stars came out. Vines climbed up the walls, and the chairs and benches where made out of stone. Silk black curtains hung from the doorways that led to the balconies outside. Occasionally, they would flutter lightly from the breeze that drifted up the coastline.

"Eh… what?" I blinked, suddenly brought back to the real world, realizing I had been spoken too.

"Look!" Fear hissed at me, and I did. Coming down the steps, linked arm in arm, were our missing companions, Frenzy and Fury. They were both dressed in exquisite folds of silk and velvet. Frenzy was adorned in richly dark oranges and greens, standing out immediately. Fury, however, was dressed more subtly in dark purples and mossy blacks. Both wore their hair in complicated twists, and bangles stood out in the ethereal mystic-lights.

"Good God. It's like some sort of spectacle, more people to marvel over them!" I announced.

"Isn't it?" Fayth said dryly.

Fear nudged me in the ribs again. "Haughty. Look, neither of them have their weapons!"

I blinked. Fayth, Fear, and I had dressed accordingly to how our weapons were accommodated in our clothing. Fayth had a white blouse and a white leather vest, and a deep red skirt that reached just past her knees, the shrunken trident hidden in the folds and ruffles.

Fear had chosen usual attire for herself, black leather pants, a black blouse, and a forest-green half-jacket made of cotton that fell around her knees. For reasons unknown to anyone, she wore her weapons as a sword on her left hip, and a dagger in her boot, instead of the accustomed double swords, or twin daggers.

I didn't feel the need to dress up either; I just threw on something vaguely formal- jeans and a black and red shirt. My scythes, just as Fear's and Fayth's weapons, were disguised. Currently they were two black, foot length poles, and hung around my legs, just below my waist.

I glared at the other two women in disgust. Fear was right. With their long, flowing dresses, neither had room for their weapons. My gaze flickered across the room to Frenzy and Fury's mothers, who were previously conversed in idle chat, waiting for their daughters to appear. I wondered if they had noted the significant lack of weapons. They did.

I could have sworn I heard their jaws hit the floor, until Fear had pointed out later that this would have been impossible, seeing as they didn't actually touch the floor. Both women stared at their daughters in open horror, who were drawing attention to themselves from every angle around the room. Eventually, the two girls had to look for what was drawing their spectator's attention away from them. The tension in the air could've been cut with a knife.

Reading the expressions on their mother's faces (how couldn't they?), the two hurried out of the hall as fast as they could in their dresses. I was amazed neither tripped. Fear let out a laugh, and soon, the three of us were clinging to each other, trying desperately not to fall over from the force of our laughter. Needless to say, we drew more attention than Fury and Frenzy.

"You know," I began, "I'd probably punish you myself, but I'm sure your parents' did a more than adequate job." I paused for effect. "What on this planet possessed you to do something like that?! On your Coronation, no less?!" I was trying desperately to contain my rage. Fortunately for the two that sat on my bed in shame, I managed to do so. "So? What did they do to you? No, wait, I don't want to know." I cut them off.

Behind me, Fear pouted. "I wanted to- Ah, nevermind."

She was lucky; that would have snapped my temper. I sighed, and noted in some contempt, that they both were clutching their weapons with dear life. Frenzy had a chain made of diamond wound around her waist like a belt. Hanging on each end of the chain were two diamond-shaped stones; one orange, the other pink. Fury had the blades of her weapons clutched in her hands, twelve circular disk with rigged edged. The blades were carried on her belt, and expanded to hand-length when needed. Currently, they were the size of large paperclips.

Surprisingly, they both looked truly sorry, and voiced their apologies to Fear, Fayth, and me. We all accepted their apologies, though with some hesitation.

"After all, we do need you to save the world. And stuff!" Fayth said cheerfully, and I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help grinning.

It was amazing how our friendship had progressed from there. The other four had moved into our castle, as dutifully required, and we had one gigantic suite, all connected together.

A month had passed since our Coronation, and another celebration was required: Fear's birthday. Alas, this day was one that we all wished had not happened.

__

I was conned into this. The white and gray bird ruffled it's feathers moodily, and glared down and Fear from it's perch on her arm. The girl, surprisingly, giggled.

"Oh, c'mon, you love us. We know you do." The bird huffed out its chest, and cuffed Fear in the side of the face with it's wing. She blinked, and then growled. "Alright, then, if that's how you wanna play, then I suppose it's time we found out if you are a girl or a boy." She said, wickedly, and her fingers crept up towards the bird's tail-feathers.

It squawked, and hopped over to land on my head. _I am male, thank you. _I giggled, and reached up to pry the bird from my hair.

"Don't mind the crypt keeper," Fear goggled at me, "she's not that insensitive. So, do you have a name?"

The bird paused from its…his preening, and blinked with large, blue eyes. _Ah…_

Fury grinned. "How 'bout Arauka? It means swift."

__

But… but… that's a girl's name! Four collective glares shot at him (With the exception of me, seeing as he was still on my head). The bird make a suspicious squeak, but agreed. _Alright. But only in you call me Rau. Deal?_

We agreed. He flapped his wings, and launched himself into the air, landing on a lightscone on the wall, and continued to preen haughtily.

"If I ever meet a guy like that, make sure I don't do something stupid, alright? Like… kill him, or anything." Frenzy announced, sending us into fits of laughter.

"You know," I asked her, "what did he mean about getting conned into being our Guardian?"

"He was probably bribed with fish or something."

__

Actually, I jumped at the voice in my head. _It was smoked rabbit._

Needless to say, that sobered us quickly.

"So… you were human once?"

I had left the hall earlier, and the bird had followed me. The breeze that floated off of the ocean ruffled my hair, leaving it traced with salt. Currently, I was sitting on the railing of the patio, facing the large french doors that led back inside. Back silk hangings that covered the open arches flitted silently from the wind off the ocean. I had always loved the sound and feel of the ocean at night. Nearly every night I sneaked from my room and down to the ocean. All in all, it would have been very romantic, if my companion hadn't been a bird that was perched on the back of a chair.. .

He blinked his eyes in agreement. _Yes, I was. You see, your Grandmother, the Lady Alfirin, concealed me in this form as punishment. Anyhow, she had erased all of my memories except those of my crimes, and trapped me here, like this._

I blinked, and self-consciously circled my right wrist with my thumb and forefinger of my left hand, where my bracelet hung. He must have done something horrible to deserve that, but I didn't push it; he'd tell me when he wanted to. "So that's why you couldn't remember your name."

I suppose he would have agreed then, if not for the shriek that came from inside.

"What the-?!" I blinked uncharacteristically, and jumped down from my perch on the landing, dashing inside. What I saw, however, confused me more than it did horrify me.

Inside, bodies littered the dance floor in an unceremonious heap. There was no blood, however, but instead, every single person that lay in the hall had there eyes open, wide with terror, and their lips parted as if in a scream. Their eyes were dull, and lifeless, as if their soul had been sucked from their bodies. Literally. The people hadn't been screaming, their souls had been ripped from their bodies, through their mouths.

Hnn. The Kiss of Death. Literally. The bird had flitted through the curtains after me, and had landed on my shoulder.

"Well, you have to admit- it's rather fascinating." My eyes traveled across the hall to the double doors that led to the main entrance of the palace. A woman was leaning against her friend, horrified, and had a hand clamped over her mouth. Luckily, her friend was far more stable, and had an arm wrapped firmly around her companion's shoulders.

"But… wouldn't we have heard someone scream?"

__

Someone didn't want us to hear. They put a dampening field on the hall so we couldn't hear. Wait. Where are your Companions?

I blinked numbly. He had a point. Where were they? I closed my eyes, and reached out along the mental path that connected the five of us. And stopped. I had reached the end of the path, like someone who had been running, and slammed into an invisible wall, catching them completely off-guard.

"Rau," I started, voice rising with panic, "I… I can't find them; feel them. They must be d-"

__

Don't you dare say it, girl. Yes, I know the only way to cut off your MindMerge is to kill your Companions, but you'd also instinctively know if they were dead. Tell me, do you? Do you know for a fact that they're dead?

I breathed a sigh of relief. "No, I can't feel them dead; they're just… gone."

I expected a response, but got none. I had felt the weight of the bird on my shoulder disperse, and turned questioningly; he wouldn't have just left with no reason, or warning.

"Rau? Rau… oh, hell."

"Precisely."

I had turned to meet ruby-red eyes, glowing in the fantasy-like light of the orbs that were mimicked from our coronation. Behind him, the delicate bird lay in a tattered heap on the floor. I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead until I saw the light gray crest-feathers rise, but ever so slowly.

"I decided to let him live… for now. You see, bird tastes so much better freshly killed."

I blanched, and he continued.

"However, I dislike human. Too chewy. " He ran a tongue over bloodless lips, causing me to shiver in disgust. "So, I was thinking I'd just leave you here. Granted, it would be much more fun to leave you dead, wouldn't you agree?"

"Shit, no."

"Ah, then you'll be sorely disappointed, won't you?" And faster than I could follow, his right hand had snaked up my front, and had my throat in a deathly grip. I could literally feel my own windpipe crushing under his hand.

I let out a strangled cry.

__

Ok, I really don't like this guy.

Fortunately, he had left my hands free.

__

Ah, you didn't do your research.

I gave a crooked smile, but alas, he had missed it, too busy staring at my chest. I groaned inwardly, and rolled my eyes. Pervert. There was no doubt of what he was going to do after I was dead. Granted, I wasn't quite sure why he hadn't opted to do so before I was dead, but I counted my blessings.

Reaching my right hand up, I pressed my fingers against his arm. And swore violently. Gloves, why the hell did I wear gloves tonight?

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and _burned._ I knew the fire would leave scars; it would have been confined by my gloves, however, without them I would have been fine. But alas, the fire swirled through the fabric of the glove, smoldering it into an inferno. My hand was covered with flame, and I smiled. The pain coming from the burn was rather… refreshing; clarifying. Interesting, no?

NO. I suddenly realized in a daze that I had become high on the patterns of fire, the immense heat. I ripped my own way back to reality, and sent a smoldering gaze towards the demon man in front of me, who had already started to recover from the burn on his wrist.

I snorted. "I usually get my way. Find that out next time you try and assassinate someone." And in that instant, I _knew._ I knew my companions had escaped this fate, this horror. And I knew how; I knew where.

Yet again, I reached out along that mental path, but not for my Companions, but for the bird.

_Rau. Are you alright?_

I'll live. Ya' know, if he decides to skip his lovely feast of bird tonight. Ah, there was that sarcasm. Perfectly fine, then.

"Well, it's been simply lovely almost dying with you, and stuff, but I'm afraid I have other obligations." Here, I swept a mock-bow. "Like… living, ya' know?"

He watched in both awe and rage as I raised two fingers of my burned hand to the spot between my eyes. My fingers started to glow with the same, unearthly light that echoed the bubbles floating around the room, and whipped around my body like strings.

"Like I said, simply lovely. Let's do it again sometime, no?"

And with that, I was gone. Untraceable. Simply… gone.

End, Forgotten Truths, Prologue, August 18, 2003, 12:37

In reference to the names(Skip over this if you want. ' Also, the chart may be pretty messed up when I upload it, so… Yes. X.x; )

Name/Pronunciation (meaning)Person

Naori/Na.yor.ee (Fire) Fyre

Nim/Nim(White) Fayth

Merka /Mer.ka(wild) Frenzy

Dae/Day (shadow)Fear

Rutha/Roo.tha (anger)Fury

Arauka/A.ray.oo.ka(Rau/Ray.oo) (Swift)Birdie!

Maikar/Mae.kar(Demi-God)Birdie's human

form ;

Lith/Li.eth(ash)Naori's and co.

surname

Vamina/Van.a.mah(beautiful)Naori's mother

Farim/Fare.em(prey)Dae and co.

surname

Estella/Es.tel.la(hope)Nim and co.

surname

Altara/All.tar.ra(mother)Nim's mother

Gillitath/Gil.lee.ath(stars)Rutha and co.

surname

Kirya/Keer.a(ship)Rutha's (window)Merka and co.

surname

Collanta/Col.lan.tah(mask)Merka's mother

Harna/Har.naa(ruler)Evil main lady

Chebin/Cheh.ben (kept)Evil main male

Cath/Ca.th(cat)Secondary Evil

female


	2. Chapter 1

-/- Disclaimer(s): Suing me wouldn't be worth it. You'd get about two bucks... in change. ' Besides, I state openly that the Sailor Scouts and any other Sailor Moon characters are not mine. However, Naori, Dae, Merka, Rutha, Nim, and anyone else on my name list belongs to me. ME, you hear? shakes fist in futile manner And MSN? It's not mine either. --'

-/-All of the scouts names are Elven(taken from Tolkein's works), so that may be why

they're a bit funny.

-/- Feedback: I accept feedback, death threats, flames, links to your own fiction and credit card numbers.

-/- Succeeding chapters will be nowhere near the length that this chapter is. Meheh. 

Forgotten Truths Arc (pt.1)

Chapter 1: Awakenings, stalkers, and all that jazz.(In no particular order)

Also Titled The Awakening of Hell

Naori's P.O.V

By Hannah-chan

If life gives you lemons,

just shut up and eat the damn lemons.

"Nnng." I was waking with a sharp pain in my ribs. And the poking didn't help much, either.

"Naori? Naori..." I batted the offender's hand away. "Oh, good, you're awake. We were worried."

"What happened?"

"We aren't quite sure. But mom thinks you fell from the rocks on your side." Oh, that would explain the pain in my ribs. "You have two broken ribs, a concussion, and all that jazz."

"All that jazz?" I tried unsuccessfully to pry open my eyes.

"Yes, all that jazz. What the hell were you thinking, rock climbing without a harness?"

"Umm..." A pause. "I wasn't wearing a harness?" I had managed to pry open my eyes to see my younger sister sigh in exasperation.

"The doctor did say you may have a mild case of amnesia of those events. Oh well. Asking a stupid question here; are you alright?"

"I think I'll live."

"Pity. I wanted your room."

"Bitch."

"Harpy." She grinned. "Well, you are ok, then." Seler leaned over to press a kiss onto my forehead, and flittered out of the room.

I sighed, and let out a violent curse as pain speed up my side. "Lovely." I buried my face in the pillows again, which smelled faintly of the hospital, and blacked out.

I woke again sometime in the middle of the night, relieved that the luminescent lights that lit the room were off. I turned my head to the side of the room, where a clock sat underneath an open window, and stars twinkled at me merrily. I smiled. Apparently, Sel knew more about me than I thought.

The clocked flickered, and the minutes jumped. It now read 4:36 in happy tones of neon green. I blinked numbly at the numbers; they weren't quite registering in my brain. Oh well, I knew it was late. I stretched, and curled my toes, content in the fact that no pain had disabled me from that simple movement.

Rubbing my eyes, I turned, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, and was surprised to notice the lack of hospital gown. In it's place where silk pajama bottoms and an overly-large cotton shirt.

_Geeze. If that little brat's been spying on me, she's more than dead. _But I couldn't help smilling at this sudden burst of compassion

And blinked. Leaning against the table next to the bed was a shoulder-bag made out of old jeans. I grinned triumphantly, and snatched it up, pulling the laptop out.

To my surprise, as soon as the clock blinked to 4:41, a nurse bustled in. I liked her immediately. She was the kind of woman that reminded me of my grandmother; that old feeling mixed in with cookies and free cash.

She adjusted her glasses to see me awake, and smiled.

"Oh good, you're awake. I wouldn't fancy having to wake you up at this hour of the night."

I blinked at her mutely.

She chuckled. "I'm supposed to come in every few hours to makes sure you didn't slip back into your coma."

"Oh," I knitted my eyebrows, "I don't remember you coming in before now."

She smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I expect you wouldn't; I only need to wake you for a second."

"Thank you."

"Any time, dearie. Anything you need?"

I shook my head, then paused. "Yes, actually, is there a telephone jack in here?"

She pondered this for a second. "Yes, I think so. There should be one right next to your bed."

I blinked at this, and turned, twisting my neck to look next to my bed, then on the other side, where I found the jack., and plugged the phone cord into it happily.

"Thank you."

"Anything I can do to help, dearie, that's what I'm here for." She gave me a heart-warming smile, and left.

Pushing the top of my computer open, the familiar chime of Start-up rang in my ears. I blinked, and froze.

_Wait... Did she say COMA?! Sel didn't mention a coma! What day is it? _

I pulled up the MSN© news page, and arched an eyebrow suspiciously. Six days had passed since the rock-climbing trip that the family was going on began . I calculated. We had arrived on the first day, and set up camp. The second day, we had gone to explore, and ended up swimming in a lake that we had found. On the third day, we had actually gone climbing. So, I had been out for three days straight.

I let out a surprised squeak. For the next hour answered the mass of new emails in my mailbox.

As soon as I hit the last :Send:, a chime rang, and a small box popped up in the right hand corner of my screen.

"Funny," I wrinkled my nose, "I don't remember logging onto my IM. "

But I shrugged, and clicked on the message. I didn't recognize the Username, so I clicked on the sender's name, pulling up their bio. At least, I had intended to do so. When the page loaded, the caption read simply: 'This user does not exist. Please enter a valid username.' That spiked my interest.

I turned back towards the message window. The user had signed off, restricting me from sending any message back. Turning my attention back towards the received message, I noticed a link. Making sure all of my virus protection programs where up and running, I clicked on it.

Kanji littered the screen that appeared. Apparently, the sender had sent me to a Japanese news page.

"How did they know I could read Kanji?" I blinked, and suspected it to be a wild guess. Scrolling down slightly, I saw something that caught my interest.

_Today, just outside of Kyoto's city limits, A young girl was miraculously saved from a giant bird-creature by a woman with long raven hair, carrying ofuda. Mysteriously, she dispelled the creature, and hasn't been seen since. Bystanders call her Sailor Mars, Senshi of-_

I snorted, and closed the window. Sailor Mars, Senshi of Fire, Ruler of the planet Mars. I had heard it all before. If it wasn't one sort of publicity stunt, it was another.

I glanced over at the clock, which now read 5:48, and closed my laptop, slipping it back into the bag.

Curling up under the covers, I couldn't help wonder why I had been sent the message, and, more importantly, who it was from.

"Hey, Sel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know of any virus or bug going around that sends anonymous Instant Messages?"

She blinked at me. "Haven't heard of any recently. Why?"

I opened my mouth to tell her about what had happened earlier this morning, but what came out was, "No reason; nothing important."

She arched an eyebrow at me, and replied, "I can find out, if you want."

I shook my head. "No, that's ok. I said it was nothing important."

_Why the hell did I say that?_

"Hey, Sel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She blinked. "For what?"

"Last night, brining me my laptop, and the extra pair of clothes. And the open window."

She wrinkled her forehead. "I did no such thing."

I gaped at her. Openly. "B-But..."

_Oh crap. I'm being stalked! _

_No, I am not being stalked,_ I told my subconscious firmly. _Why would I be? Besides. You have a mother who could have come in last night, too, ya' know._

_But she doesn't know you sleep with your windows open._

_And a stalker would?_

..._.Hell yes._

"Naori?"

"Y-yes, Sel?"

"Are you ok?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, f-fine."

"Bullshit." I blinked at her.

"You're stuttering. You have never stuttered."

I licked my lips and tried to focus better on my sister.

"I'm fine, Sel, no worries. Hakuna Matada."

She twitched. "I'm fifteen. Don't do that."

"Right." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "C'min!"

I nearly fell out of my bed at the sight that walked in. I'm sure I would have, if I were in a compromising position. My sister and I both had to snap our mouths shut.

"Oh, hello. You look considerably better. I don't believe you've met me, have you? My name is Dr. Fallaner." The man said, grinning cheerfully, and leaned over my sister's shoulder to shake my hand. She squeaked as his shoulder-length, honey colored hair brushed over her cheek.

Seler blinked stupidly, and voiced my thoughts. "Y-you're her doctor?"

"The one and only. Anyhow, let's get onto business, shall we?" My sister, however look like she very much didn't want to get on to business, and instead drag him back home in a silk box.

I shot her a glare, and nodded. "Alright."

"You just need to fill out the release papers, and you'll be set to go home."

I could have kissed the man. Well, I probably would have without much help, but still. I was leaving! I hadn't had a decent cup of coffee in what, three days?

"Wait a minute." Sel interrupted. "Mom checked her in. Shouldn't she be the one to sign the discharge papers?"

I sighed. "Sel, I'm a legal adult, so I have to do this myself. I probably would've check myself in as well, ya' know, if I was conscious."

"....Oh. But you're only nineteen!"

"Legal adult, nonetheless."

She blinked owlishly at me.

"I'm over Eighteen, Sel. That makes me a legal adult."

"....Oh. So does that mean you can move out and give me your room?" She said, perking.

I blinked at her.

"Okkaaaaay. I'll take that as a no, then. Aheh."

"Very good." I rolled my eyes, and flipped through the papers on the clipboard, (somehow) oblivious to the doctor in the corner, who was watching my sister and I with a mild interest.

I blinked at the second to last paper in the stack. "Your headquarters are in Japan?"

He nodded, smilling, "Just outside of Kyoto."

I could feel the color drain from my face. "Um, I have a small question. How common are hallucinations in post-coma stages?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Slim to none. Why, are you having any?"

I bit my lip, debating. If I said yes, there was no doubt that I would be held longer. "Ah, no. It was just an awkward dream. Nevermind."

He gave me a suspicious glance as if he knew it quite wasn't 'just an awkward dream', but wisely said nothing. But something was wrong. Sel had stated with a certain amount of relish that she had not brought me my clothes and laptop, yet here they were.

Nonetheless, I signed the papers, and handed them back to the doctor, who excused himself politely.

Marg. For now.

Added Names(in order of appearance):

Name/Pronunciation(meaning)Person

Seler/Sell.er (Sel/Sel)Sister (I was feeling decidedly

unoriginal. X.x; ) Naori's sister

FallanerFall.en.erHealer (More un-original-ness.)Naori's doctor

Allasse/Al.Ay.say(Laci/Lay.cee)JoyNaori's Neighbor

Ahrica/Ah.ree.ka (Rica/Ree.cia)Version of Airica; copperNaori's

roommate

Cam'Wethrin/Cam.Weth.renThiefFT's home world

Shahal/Shah.halVersion of Shae; oceanEnergy Tree.

Cora'dae/Cor.ah.day-----Black Priests;

Evil's healers

Amith-Ra/Ah.mith.rah.-----Cath's Squad

Welthrina/Well.three.nahDeceitQuad member #2

VestaMatrimonyRica's sister


	3. Chapter 2

Forgotten Truths Arc (pt.2)

Chapter 1: Plane Rides of DEATH!)

Also Titled Meetings

Naori's P.O.V

By Hannah-chan

"I'm going to Japan."

My mother spewed her tea across the table in surprise. Sel patted her awkwardly on the back, stunned.

"You're what?!" My mother demanded.

"I'm going to Japan. For a few months, at least. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"B-b-but... you can't even speak Japanese!"

I arched an eyebrow curiously. "Says who?"

"Says I!" She cried, as if this settled the matter.

I rolled my eyes. "Mother, I can speak Japanese fine. Not fluently, granted, but I'll learn anything I need to know there."

It was about a week later, and the mysterious Instant Message had grated my nerves so much, that I was resolved to go with my instinct on the matter. I had sat my mother and sister down at the table, knowing my mother wouldn't want to be standing after a few minutes.

"But-" Sel started, and I cut her off.

"You can have my room."

She gaped at me openly, then let out a whoop, running upstairs, no doubt to start moving things. I had already packed, unbeknownst to my mother. I even had the one-way flight tickets in my wallet.

"But.... why?" She spat, as if everything on the right side of America was dirty and shameless.

I blinked. How the hell was I supposed to explain to my mother than I had gotten an anonymous Instant Message, subconsciously willing me to Japan?

"Um.... Eastern.... Medicine?"

My mother quarked an eyebrow. "Try again."

I fidgeted nervously. "It's... just something I have to do, alright?"

She set her lips in a firm line. "When?"

I flinched. "....Tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" She shrieked.

I was sure our neighbors had heard her. Two blocks down.

"When did you do this?!"

I licked my lips nervously. "Three days ago."

I swear I say her twitch. "On such short notice!"

"Well, yeah. I'm taking the express flight, actually."

My mother seemed determined to keep me here, firmly locked up in America. "Where will you stay? You can't very well sleep in a hotel for a month."

I muttered something under my breath.

"What was that?!"

"It could very well be up to four months."

She gapped at me, but snapped her mouth shut. "Answer my question."

This I could do without flaw. "Remember my friend Ahrica who move a couple of years ago?"

She nodded slowly.

"She's going to let me stay with her until I find a decent apartment!"

My mother groaned, and giving up on bluntness, declared officially, "You can't go; I won't allow it."

"Why not, exactly?"

"You have to stay here; take care of your sister; for God's sake, Naori, you have to go to collage!"

I blinked. "Oh, so I suppose all the collages in Japan spontaneously burned down?"

She threw me a deathglare. "Go to your room, young woman."

I sighed. "You can't stop me. Besides, I've got to go get my bags."

I stalked up the stairs, leaving my mother gapping.

I managed to fall asleep around 1:30 that morning. At precisely 5:00, I woke up to a muffled news broadcaster explaining the sudden power surge that left the entire city without lights or electricity. I groaned. And here mom thought buying a radio that was powered by batteries completely pointless.

I fumbled with the clock angrily; I hated getting up early, but my flight departed at 6:30. I finally managed to shut it off, and padded over to my dresser, searching for matches. A few minutes later, I had all 25 of my candles lit that were placed in strategic points in my room. Outside of my room, I pulled a towel out of the linen closet, and carried one of my candles into the bathroom, for the soul purpose of telling the shampoo and conditioner bottles apart.

I slipped into the shower, and watched, half-asleep, as bits of purple and red dye floated down the drain. Angrily, I continued to wash my hair.

_I'll just patch up the faded spots when I get off the plane; there's no time now._

Upon getting out of the shower, I wrapped a tan bandanna around my hair, thankfully covering the spots where the color was weak. Dressing half-consciously in faded jeans and a peach-colored silk shirt with huge, billowing sleeves, I picked up my two bags(I really didn't have many things I felt necessary to take with me), and headed downstairs. I half-expected to see my mother standing in front of the door, hands on hips, smug expression on her face, but, fortunately, she was nowhere to be found. After all, I usually slept past noon; she wouldn't have expected me up this early. Scrawling a quick note to my sister regarding the remaining things in my room(Sell them, throw them out, I really don't care), I slipped out the door.

Pause. Blink Assimilate.

"MY FREAKING CAR!!!"

I would've killed her. Except for the fact that my flight left in 45 minutes. Not enough time to hide the body.

Angrily, I stalked past my car, deathglaring at the tires. All of which, were flat.

I pounded on the knocker at my neighbor's house. I knew for a fact that Laci would be just getting up for her job at Hunneedew's, the nearby bakery.

The door swung open. "Naori." She blinked.

"Allesse. Eheh. So, my mother let the air out of my tires."

The girl gapped at me.

"So, I was wondering if you would maybe take 20 minutes out of your ride to work to take me to the airport?"

She was still gapping at me.

"Laci!"

"Oh, eh, yeah, right. I was just leaving; pile in."

After a few minutes, the two of us had made room in the pounds of clutter in her car for me and various suitcases.

Halfway to the airport, Laci asked, "Why Japan?"

I shrugged. "You know, I'm not really sure. Actually, something weird happened when I was in the hospital."

She looked ready to throw her entire weight on the brakes. "You were in the hospital?!"

"Aheh. Yeah. Rock climbing accident."

"You're ok?"

"I'm out of the hospital."

"....Point. So what happened?"

I told her everything, from waking up in the hospital to this morning, finding my tires flat, which took roughly 10 minutes.

"Good God. I knew your mother was a bitch, but still." There you are folks, my best friend's grand statement of the day.

"So what do you think?"

She bit her lip thoughtfully. "I know there's a program running around that allows a user to erase any contact info from an email, but that really doesn't have anything to do with this does it? You had the contact, they just weren't there?"

I nodded.

"Well, I have no idea. Sorry."

I nodded again. "Thanks. I'll look into it once I get over there."

She blinked. "Waitaminute! You don't have your laptop!"

I chuckled. "I know." The bag was, actually in my suitcase, but not the actually computer. "Don't worry. I'd have to change the Language card and such; I just decided to get a new one. I wiped the hard drive from my last one; and I've got everything I want on a disk in my bag. I let Sel have the old one."

"Ah." The twenty year old stated grandly.

"Laci. There's the exit."

She blinked stupidly. "What?"

"The exit, woman!"

"Oh yeah!"

She dutifully turned of the main highway, and I watched her, puzzled. "Zoning?"

She nodded, laughing shakily. "Not something you should do on the road."

"You ok?"

"Yep. Just thinking about your story. That's really odd. I mean, if the person had an account to IM you with, they had to at least have an info page; filled out or not."

"I fully intend to check it out. Oh, here we are!"

"Hey, Naori?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you... hate planes?"

"Passionately."

"Then why-"

"I don't want to take a boat, that's why."

"Okaaay."

"Hate them even more, eheh."

I got out of the car, and she enveloped me in a hug. "Don't forget to e-mail me. And come visit sometime, alright?"

I nodded. Laci, unlike my mother, was fully aware that I had no intention of moving back to the 'States.

"And when are you telling your mother that you won't be returning?"

"As late as freaking possible."

She laughed.

The flight was a disaster. I'll make a list for you.

The man sitting next to me smelled as if he had just eaten a pound of pure garlic and insisted on telling me his life story.

The five-year old behind me wouldn't stop kicking my chair.

No arm space.

No foot space.

I desperately wanted my laptop to keep me occupied.

I found out you can only listen to the new Enya CD 27 times before the first set of batteries run out.

You can only listen to the new Metalica CD 15 times before the garlic-man tells you it's blasphemy and calls the flight attendant on you for being rude.

You can only throw 7 blasphemous, rude comments at the garlic man before he calls the flight attendant. Again.

You only get a pack of peanuts and a can of soda in second-class. Thank God for Oreos. They fit nicely in your backpack.

So don't fly. Trust me. I know these things.

"Save me!"

"Ah, hello to you too, Naori.

"Just.... Get.... Me.... Out.... Of... Here."

"You need to get your luggage."

"Shit."

My first moments in Tokyo, ladies and gentlemen.

As soon as we had reached Ahrica's apartment, I nose-dived into the couch. The other girl poked me in the back awkwardly. "You have a bed, you know."

I blinked. "Really?" I lay there, pondering this, before letting my head thud back into the couch cushion.

"Just how long was your flight?"

"Uhm... A hundred hours?"

She chuckled. "Alright, lay there then, I'll make food and you can eat when you wake up."

I drooled subconsciously. "God, I've missed your cooking."

She laughed and let me sleep.

I tried to waft the smell of Rica's cooking towards my nose with my fork, but in vain. I was undoubtedly drooling; I couldn't help it.

"Naori, it might be better if you actually decided to eat it instead of smelling it."

I grinned childishly and speared a dumpling on my fork. I had down fifteen of these before Rica suggested I slow down or get sick.

"Ah, right." As soon as I had stopped throwing things at my stomach, it growled in warning. "Unng."

My friend giggled.

I ate the last dumpling on my plate, and stood. Heading into the kitchen, I cleaned off the plate in the sink and put it in the dishwasher.

Rica blinked.

"Habit. Now- unpacking!"

"Oh yes, because I know you're just dying to do so!" She said, sending us both into fits of giggles.

"Rica?"

"Hmm?"

"I missed you." And with that cheerful note, I squirmed into my new room.

The next day I finished unpacking. As soon as the last bag was unpacked, I started squirming, like smokers would do after they hadn't had a cigarette in days. I exited my room, and pulled on my coat. Rica was sitting on the couch, aimlessly flicking through television channels.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

I smiled restlessly. "I'm looking for a computer store."

She burst out laughing. "That's the Naori I know."

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. "Be that way. Oh... um." I blinked. "You ah... wouldn't happen to let me borrow your car would you?"

She shook her head. "That thing's a lump of scraps anyway. I'm surprised we made it from the airport in tact. There's a subway entrance down the block."

"There's a subway in Japan?"

She laughed. "Yep. If you take the Green line to right inside of Tokyo, you should reach a pretty common shopping district. I'm sure they'll have a Gateway or Dell around there."

I blinked again. "They have Gateways and Dells in Japan?

She nodded. "They're international products."

"...Oh. Uh, ok."

She laughed.

"Relax, Usagi. I'm buying a soundcard. Not a new car."

I flipped idly through the computer's booklet that sat in front of me, ignoring the three girls next to me.

"But why did you drag us along? We could be out kicking demon ass or something instead!" The blond whined, and her companions both shot her sharp glares

"This will only take a minute. Can't you just be patient?"

The tallest girl, the one with black hair that fell down her back in sheets replied under her breath, "Not when there's candy stores to be gotten to."

I perked a bit at the sound of the newer girl's voice, and watched her intently. She turned suddenly, as if she knew I was watching her.

"Can I help you?"

I blinked, startled. "Oh, no. Gomen. You're just familiar, reminded me of someone."

She looked slightly concerned at this statement, but stretched out her hand as her two friends looked on curiously. "Hino Rei,"

"Oh. Lith Na-"I had reached out to clasp her hand, and the world went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Forgotten Truths Arc (pt.3)

Chapter 1: Meetings, History and baby-Cliffhangers)

Also Titled Memories

Naori's P.O.V

By Hannah-chan

_You should wake up, little one. You're friends are worried._

I blinked. "Friends?"

_Yes, of course. The Sailor Senshi of this planet._

"...Senshi? Who?"

The lady smiled cheerfully.

_All in due time little one, all in due time. _The woman in front of me looked thoughtful. _Do you know where Rau is?_

"Rau? ...Rau! Oh no? What happened to him?"

_I'm not sure what happened to him after I left Cam'Wethrin._

Just great. Now my mounting panic erupted into full-blown horror.

_But I'm sure you'll find him, little one._

"Oh. Ok." Slightly better. She said I'll find him. So he didn't get killed by the giant ogre-vampire thingy.

_All I've left for you on this planet are the last few memories of your home on CamWethrin. Alas, your memories –and power—are yet to come. _

"Power?" I perked.

The lady laughed. _Yes, now for the third time. Wake. Up_

"Rei... Did you kill her?"

"Of course I didn't, meatball head. I only shook her hand!"

"You must have done something! Why else would she have collapsed?"

The blue-haired woman sighed. "You two, hush. I think she's waking up."

I had, in fact woken up quite a few seconds before, to witness the two's little spat, but I raised my head from between my knees, and groaned. A dull, but insanely painful throb was developing between my eyes. I was getting a serious headache. Either that, or brain freeze. I somehow doubted the latter.

I pulled off my sunglasses, and set them on the floor next to me, and rubbed my eyes. All three of the friends where leaning over me insistently. The girl with short blue hair was the first to speak to me. "Um... are you alright? My mother is a doctor; she works just down the street..." She trailed off helpfully.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Thank you, though." An annoying ringing started in my ears, and I winced. "I think I'll just go home and lay down. I'm getting the King of Migraines, here." The girl opened a bag that she had been carrying, and pulled out a bottle of mild-painkillers. I practically leapt upon her.

"Thankyuthankyouthankyou."

She laughed. "By the way, my name is Ami. That's Usagi, and you've already met Rei."

I arched an eyebrow at her suspicious lack of surname, but didn't comment.

"I don't think I finished my introduction. It's Naori."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Naori. So, you're sure you'll be fine?"

"Positive. Oh, but come to think of it; this just may be the aftereffects of the coma. Anyhow, thanks!" I pulled my glasses back from the floor, and pushed them up my nose, grinning idiotically. Giving a quick wave, I dashed out of the store.

"COMA?!" Usagi shrieked.

The first thing I did upon arriving home was scramble madly for some serious, heavy-dosed, painkillers.

The second thing I did was sit down firmly on my bed, and stretch out along the tree of energy. I could feel my Companions, and collapsed on the bed happily. I was momentarily worried upon finding out that they couldn't feel me, but was reassured by the fact that they wouldn't remember having that link if they hadn't gotten their memories back.

And remembered that I was starving beyond belief.

I ended up with carrots and peanut butter. Yay.

Setting down at the table, I crunched noisily on my snack, and shifted through the mail. Just another ritual habit, knowing I wouldn't be getting mail this early in the home. But what I saw stopped me dead.

Printed in neat, cursive hand writing across the middle of a large, manila envelope was:

Madame Hell Fyre

Color drained from my face, literally. Anyone who knew me by that name was either dead or didn't remember me.

Rica sauntered into the dining area, followed closely by her sister. I didn't know her name, and truthfully, I didn't care.

The elder girl arched an eyebrow curiously at what she saw I was holding. "Oh yeah. Got that today. I'll just put it back into the mailbox. It doesn't even have an address in on it."

I had noticed this. Blinking, I slowly put down the carrot that was dangling from my fingers, and tore open the top of the envelope.

"Eh, Naori? You notice how the name says Hell Fyre?"

"Yes."

"So it isn't yours. Is it?"

"Yes."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"...Oh. Ok. You should let me know about these things. I could've thrown it away or something."

"Yes."

She arched an eyebrow at me curiously. "You alright? No, wait, let me guess. Yes, right?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes, and dragged her younger sister into the kitchen. I pulled out the contents of the envelope, and gasped. They both poked their heads around the corner to look at me.

"You alright?"

"Oh. My. God."

Rica and her sister shared a curious look, and picked up the sheets of paper I was holding. And blinked.

"Naori?"

"Uh-huh?"

"This is a house deed."

"I noticed that, thank you."

"And it's been signed. Which means it belongs to you."

"Yep."

"Oh. My. God!"

I blinked, and looked up at her. "What?"

"This... this is the Mansion of Willow Hill."

"Mansion?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sweet. Let me see that."

She handed me the papers, and I scrunched my eyes at the signature. "I can't read it."

"Too bad."

"I agree."

Rica's sister sighed exasperatedly. "Look, go see if the deed's legal, and if it is, just move into the damn place. If anyone comes to kick you out, it would be illegal, because you'd own it."

I blinked. "You're very smart for a ten year old."

"I'm thirteen."

"Riiight. Aheh."

"So, was it legal?" Rica's sister asked from her position on the couch. She and Rica were watching Weiss Kreuz, and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah. Oddly enough. I was going to go check out the house. Anyone wanna come?"

Both of the Adue sisters bounced to their feet immediately. The eldest turned off the TV.


	5. Chapter 4

Forgotten Truths Arc (pt.4)

Chapter 1: Sisters, sarcasm and swearing)

Also Titled Home

Naori's P.O.V

By Hannah-chan

"This place is freakin' huge." Rica's sister said, gapping at the fence.

I blinked. "This is just the fence. The house will be farther back, down."

"Oh, come on. If it has a fence that's positioned far enough away from the house so you can't see the building, it's huge. Trust me on these things."

I arched an eyebrow at her, and pushed on the gate. It swung open with a rusted creak.

"No one's lived here for years." Rica stated.

"How do you know that?"

"The gate's rusted. Look at the overgrown weeds and flowers around the path. And the path itself. No tire marks or anything."

"She very perceptive." Her sister said proudly. Rica beamed.

In the end, it took a five minute walk to the house.

"Ho-ly Hell." I whistled.

"That's blasphemous. And that's one big house." Rica said.

"I noticed that."

"You're ganna need a car just to drive to the house." Her sister added.

"No shit."

The three of us where openly gaping at the house. It was the size of my gym back in America. With three floors. Including the pools. Yes, pools. Plural. Two.

"Holy Hell." I repeated.

"Well, come on. Don't just stand there, let's go check out the inside!" The younger girl proclaimed.

A thought occurred to me. "I don't have a key."

The girl blinked repeatedly at me. "Huh?"

"I. Don't. Have. A. Key."

"Oh. That sucks.

"Just break a window or something." Rica said from behind us. "It wouldn't be breaking and entering after all."

"Well, maybe there'll be a key under a flowerpot or something. Let's go see."

The three of us trounced up to the door, and Rica and I started looking around the potted plants on the doorstep, and under the hand railings.

"Guys?"

"What?" Rica asked her sister, who was leaning casually against one of the double doors.

"There's a letter."

I blinked, and straightened. "What?"

"Letter." She extended a white, unaddressed envelope to me that was attached to the door.

It read simply:

_Make sure your companions do not go into the room behind the kitchen's pantry._

XX

I blinked. Wasn't that... My memory flashed back to the night in the hospital. The username of the Messenger was XX. I twitched.

"What's it say?" The younger girl asked impatiently.

"Nothing." I said, hurriedly. I upturned the envelope, and a key slid into my palm. "Key." I extended it to her. She took it happily, and unlocked the doors, handing it back to me. Pushing them open, she went into a violent fit of coughing.

"What is it?" Rica asked, worriedly.

"You were right. No one's been here in ages."

The two of us walked inside, and had to cover our noses and mouths with sleeves.

"Oh yeah." I agreed. Everything in the house was covered in a fine layer of dust.

It took us a few seconds to get used to the dust, and we all went our separate ways to explore. Rica started on the ground floor, I was on the second, and her sister was on the third level.

There were eight rooms in all on the second floor. Three on the right side of the hall and two on the left were bedrooms, obvious by the fact that they were all completely furnished. One on each side was a bathroom, both completely stocked. The third room on the left was a lounge with a bar in the right corner. Under no circumstances was this floor interesting enough to continue exploring through the dust. I headed back downstairs. Rica was poking around in the kitchen.

"Amazing. It's completely stocked. Granted, the food's like... a hundred years old. But still, it's amazing. Like this house was a summer house or something." Currently, she had her head in a drawer filled with spices. "These are good. Spices never go bad." I glanced to her right. There was a door leading out of the kitchen. Curious, I opened it. It was the size of a bus, and had a glass door leading outside.

"What's that?" Rica asked.

"Mud room."

"Ah. Hey, look, I found a pantry! God, the thing's the size of my bedroom!"

I blinked, remembering the note, and followed the sound of her voice to a door beside the refrigerator. She was examining the dishwasher and sink.

"Hey, that's neat. All the appliances are in here."

Behind her, there was an ancient tapestry, frayed and worn. I pushed it aside to find a door. It was made out of Redwood, and 5 Gaelic symbols glowed in the center of the door. The center was red and the others that circled it where orange, white, black, and green. Something at the back of my mind itched. I knew I should know what it meant, but I couldn't. I let the drape fall again.

"Hey, what's that?" Rica said, noticing the drape for the first time.

"I don't know. Pretty old though. It has a neat feel to it. I think I'll keep it, actually."

"Yeah, it does look pretty cool. I wonder what it's origi-"

"Guys!" Rica's sister called into the kitchen. We both hurried out. She was standing in front of a door. "Come look!"

Rica and I exchanged curious glances, and walked over to her. She pulled open the door to reveal a small lift.

"Hey. That's cool."

The girl nodded. "You won't believe the rest. She hurried us into the lift, and closed the door, punching the button for the third floor. Rica and I exchanged another puzzled look as the lift came to a stop. "Look at this!"

We had emerged into a room that looked like it covered the entire floor. Yes, it did, I could see the stairwell in the bottom left corner. Stretching across the right wall was a complete bar, equipped with refrigerator and sink.

"Somebody in this house liked bars. There's one on every floor." I said, wandering over to it.

"It's a ballroom." Rica announced.

"Meh?" I said, looking up from where I was examining drinks under the bar.

"It's a ballroom." She said again, and pointed to the chandelier at the ceiling.

"Well, one thing's for sure; this person was grand." Her sister said.

"I agree. So." I stuck my hands in my pockets. "Let's go back to the apartment."

They blinked. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to look in the phone book for a cleaner, silly."

"Oh. But before we do that, let's look at the grounds?" Rica's sister asked cutely.

"Oh, alright."

We pilled back into lift, and went down to the main level. But before we had a chance to do that, Rica tugged on my sleeve. "Hey, Naori?"

"Yeah?"

"What's down there?" Her sister turned to listen as well, and looked to the door her sister was pointing at.

"I think It's the basement."

"Let's take a look!"

So we ended up going down the steps into the basement.

"Holy cow!" Rica stated grandly.

"That's an understatement." Her sister pointed out.

An entire three-quarters of the basement was covered in pool. A tunnel led off of the right side of the pool. Rica's sister was the first to notice it.

"What's that?"

"I think it may lead outside."

The three of us exchanged looks, and raced back up the stairs.

Rica's sister was the first one to make it outside. I could hear her breath let out in a long hiss.

"My. Freakin'. God."

Rica blinked stupidly over her sister's shoulder. "I'm inclined to agree."

I peered around them both, and nearly had to hide my eyes from the bright masses of wildflowers that covered the entire garden/backdoors area. Off to the right a pool was twinkling merrily in the sun, surrounded my more wildflowers.

"Hey, Naori. You're _defiantly_ ganna need a gardener." Rica said.

"....Oh yeah." I said, still too stunned by the about of flowers.

"Well," Rica's sister piped up, "It'll be spectacular for parties." She wandered out onto the patio, peering into bushes.

I blinked stupidly once more, and edged over to the pool. "Ok. Well, you were wrong. Someone's definitely been here. Look." I pointed to the pool. Rica trailed over, and blinked.

"It's a pool. Go figure."

Her sister sighed. "It's been cleaned, dimwit. There'd be leaves, and blossoms and all that in here."

"...Oh. Right."

"And I thought you were supposed to be the perceptive one." She said under her breath.

I rolled my eyes. "But seriously. I wanna know who owned this place. And why they're just giving it to me."

Rica blinked. "Hey, I wouldn't be complaining. Look, let's just go home, and we'll call a cleaner."

I nodded as we trekked back into the kitchen, and I pulled my sleeve over my nose. "The sooner, the better."

Rica, her sister and I were sitting around the table. Both of them were poking absent-mindedly at their lunch, and I had the cordless phone pressed tightly to my ear.

"What the hell do you mean, you can't come until Wednesday?" I screeched into the phone, in nearly incoherent Japanese.

Rica and her sister watched in mild amusement. "Hey, Naori. Calm down. These people have lives, you know."

I paused. "Oh.... Right." And to the phone, "Sorry about that" I laughed nervously, "Just a little irked by now. The address is 1521 Black Willow Lane."

"Black Willow lane," Rica's sister said mildly. "That's awfully poetic, really."

I blinked at her. "...How, exactly?"

"Black Willow Lane. Rolls off the tongue. Romantic."

"...Sure." Rica and said. "Once you find yourself a boyfriend, I'm sure she'll let you visit." She added, giggling.

"Hey! It's not... totally impossible." The girl said huffily, crossing her arms.

Rica cackled.

I shook my head, and disappeared into my bedroom. Sisters. I knew the breed all to well.


	6. Chapter 5

Forgotten Truths Arc (pt.5)

Chapter 1: Queens, Kings and stupid sergeants.)

Also Titled Demons

Naori's P.O.V

By Hannah-chan

_Chi-i-ink. Chi-i-ink. Chi-i-ink. _

"Why isn't he back yet, Cath?"

The woman flicked a piece of orange and black hair over her shoulder, leaning a hip lazily against the throne made of onyx. "I don't know, 'majesty."

The Imperial Lady Royal ceased her fingernail clinking against the throne arm, and licked her lips. The orange and black haired girl froze. That was always a bad sign.

"And Chebin?"

"We... still do not know about his condition, 'majesty."

The girl dressed in black had her legs thrown over the leg of the throne, in a non-committed way. "Remind me what happened, Cath."

Cath fidgeted. "Well, when your father ordered the destruction of World after the Forgotten Truths had fled, Chebin made it is sole responsibility, and used all of his energy and power wiping it out. Being the vampiric breed of demon that he is, he has no energy to sustain him. The Cori'dae haven't figured out how to sustain him yet."

Harna blinked at her General. "...Pardon?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, Cath." The girl sighed in frustration. "Bring me the Coradae!" She roared.

"'Majesty?"

"Idiots." The girl shook her head, and stood, as 5 figures shimmered in front of her, all on bent knees.

"Canin, Tahni, Poest, Kaine, Spiaki, What the hell are you people doing in that ward?! Playing CARD GAMES?!"

The shadowy figures of her subjects stirred, and whispered among themselves.

"Silence!" She roared. "Coradae." She addressed the group in a quiet, more trusting tone, "honestly. Tell me, have any of you used your brains today?" She waited for no response, and continued. "Bring me the next five Coradae subjects, please."

Cath blinked. Did she just hear Harna say please? Oh ho. This was not going to end well for the current Coradae.

5 more figures shimmered into existence in front of her. "Tell me," She started, "What the simplest way to return energy and power to a vampiric deamon would be?"

None of the new five spoke for a second, but one was pushed forward, clearly elected the group speaker. Harna raised her eyebrows in general interest.

"It's quite simple, really, 'Majesty."

"Please enlighten the court."

"Well," He started, clearing his throat. "he's a vampiric demon, no? So stick him in an enclosed room with, well..." Here he paused, and said the next word so quickly that Harna leaned forward and asked him to repeat himself.

"Sacrifices, 'majesty." One of his colleges piped up.

"EXACTLY!" The girl roared, throwing her hands into the air. "Now tell me," She turned back to the original Coradae, "wouldn't you make lovely sacrifices? Cath." She snapped out, and the woman jumped from the podium with amazing cat-like grace. She extended her hand, and used the power that every solider in the Amith-Ra had, energy to bind hands and restrict power.

More shackles of the orange-ish light appeared around the remaining Coradae's hands, and shimmered out of the courtroom. After a few seconds, her captives followed her, linked to the woman by the energy around their hands, to their doom.

"Now," Harna said happily. "Why don't you 5 go observe this. Think of it as your... initiation." Smilling, she waved them from the court.

Harna was happy. She lay back into the chair again, and swung her legs over the armrest.

"...'Majesty."

Her face fell. "What?"

One of her subjects stepped from the shadows. It was a young girl, 15, at the maximum. She wore a black cloak embroidered in gold thread and black gloves.

Harna recognized her as Welthrina, a Sergeant in Cath's squad. However, she was more well-known for being in Cath's quad, a group of four different ranks used for more stealth-like operations, and assassinations.

"Yes, Rina?" She repeated.

The girl licked her lips nervously; a trait she shared with the Imperial Lady Royal. "..Gorgorath has returned."

"Oh? Bring him here."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible, 'majesty."

Harna's eyebrows shot up. "And why would that be?"

"...He's... quite... dead, Your Majesty. Sailor Senshi."

Harna nodded slowly, and smiled maliciously at Rina's fearful look. "Oh, don't worry dear. I don't blame the messenger."

The girl relaxed visibly.

"However..." And before the girl had any hint of what was to happen to her, shrieks of pain erupted from within the shadows.

The girl in front of her fainted. "Get that out of here." She said, motioning to the carcass of the shifting deamon that lay in the crowd. "And... do something with her. Pull her rank as well. She doesn't have the stomach to be in Cath's army."

Harna smiled.


End file.
